Lovegety
by Ange Noir
Summary: It's a simple matchmaking toy that started it it's a simple lie that sealed it.It's a simple love that finished it.They had to learn how to see through the toys, the lies, the heartaches and breaks to find what they both needed...the truth of love
1. Chapter 1

Ange: I'm filth. No, I am lower than filth for what other reason will I have for started yet another story. I cringe each time I think about TDNSD. I'm very close to trashing the whole bit because it's not as fun writing it as it was in the beginning. I'm sorry that this may disappoint people but you'll get over it. In my opinion it never was that good to start off with. Hopefully this piece won't be another of my unfinished stories but I'm just so good at started stories and awful at finishing. So review everybody and tell me your thoughts. So without further ado I bring you…

Lovegety

The Prologue

* * *

A sleepy form lay huddled amongst a mound of blankets with slender fingers tightly clasping a down pillow over their head in a futile attempt to block out the boisterous sounds of morning. Kaoru hated mornings with a vengeance. They were only useful for sleeping in; and at the ripe old age of twenty-two, Kaoru Kamiya sill felt that way. Not only did she hate mornings but she also hated bird and their annoying songs that they seem so compelled to constantly trill out. In her opinion all birds should either shut up or die, both outcomes not bothering her in the least.

-

Kaoru groaned miserably as the twittering of those annoying pests still reached her ears despite the pillow that she smothered them in. They're torturing her on purpose, she knew. Telling her to get off her butt to go and do something with her life. But after four years of undergraduate studies she deserved at least a day or two to sleep in. Kaoru sighed in defeat while huddling even deeper beneath her blankets.

-

Today, sadly enough wasn't going to be one of those days…

-

A timid knock at the door interrupted her pessimistic thoughts and Kaoru removed the pillow from her head to find out who it was.

-

"Kaoru," the person voiced from outside the room, the sound somewhat muffled because of the barrier caused by her door. "Kaoru," the repeated, "It's me Tomoe may I come in?" And without even waiting for a reply, in strode in Tomoe Yukishiro her sister or rather her sister-in-law.

-

Kaoru stared blearily up at Tomoe who was now standing next to her and looking down at her with a small frown affixed to her face. "Kaoru, how can you still be in bed?" She exclaimed, "It's nearly eight!"

-

In response to Tomoe's nagging Kaoru simply turned her back towards her and burrowed further into her cocoon of blankets. Annoyed Tomoe snatched the blankets from Kaoru's clutched and watched slightly amused as she tried to curl more into herself, still unwilling to leave the warmth of her bed.

-

Tomoe dropped the crumpled sheets onto the floor and walked over to the nearby windows letting sunlight stream through the room as she pulled up the blinds. Kaoru moaned in agony as those painful rays hit her delicate eyes. Really what did she do to deserve this? First the birds now this; God must really hate her.

-

Tomoe walked back over to Kaoru's bedside, her patience running thin. "Really Kaoru," she said to her exasperated, "this has gone on far enough. There's a full day in front of you so you have better get up.

-

"Don't I get any say in this?" Kaoru interjected a little bit peeved.

-

But Tomoe just ignored Kaoru's complaint, determined to finish what she had started. "Now I am going back downstairs and making you breakfast, something you college people have lost the concept of. And so, I want you to go and get dressed so you won't end up being a couch potato this summer." With that said, Tomoe headed for the door satisfied that she got her point across. Reaching the doorway she stopped to give out one final, parting shot, "And Kaoru, if I come up here and find out that you're still in bed, there** will **be consequences." And with that loaded threat hanging in the air, Tomoe left without even bothering to close the door.

-

Kaoru groaned in frustration and in a bout of anger she picked up her discarded pillow and hurled it at the door to vent out her resentment of lost sleep. The soaring pillow succeeded in closing the opened door granting Kaoru a moment of satisfaction. While it is true that Kaoru hated early mornings and noisy birds; she detested morning people most of all. And sadly enough, her dearest sister-in-law can be classified as such.

-

God must really, _really_ hate her.

-

Sighing despairingly in self-pity, she left the warm nest of her bed to ready herself for the day. Her body yearned not to do so but her mind knew better

-

Because Kaoru really did not want to stick around for Tomoe's '_consequences_'.

* * *

A.N: That's it and it would mean the world to review. IF you like how this is doing than please tell me and add me to your alerts. On my website (which is just a crappy Xanga, even though I love my new background) I'll post the status on my stories. I would smoter all of you with hugs if I wasn't afraid of getting cooties and the like (you just don't mess with stuff like that). Even show thanks a bunches for glancing at this. And I'm sorry about TDNSD as well. 


	2. Cravings

Ange: Me again! This chapter was so fun to write. And it came out longer than I first imagined, but that's a plus right? Even though this didn't get a lot of reviews I'm still glad at the hits I got at least. Tomoe may seem OOC but this is an AU so it's understandable, expected even. By the way, does anyone know the difference between an original and alternate universe? I changed the format because I saw one fic that has it like this and I wanted to try it out on mine. If it's annoying you all just tell me and I will fix it. I also changed the title. This would be more clear why in this chapter and the next. That's all I have to say for now but I'll see you all at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter but that's only because I really am the creator of Rurouni Kenshin. Yes and I spend all my free time writing anfiction that I will never get paid for. It's tax deductible charity work you know.

…okay I guess I'll go and take my much needed medication now.

* * *

Lovegety

The First Chapter

Cravings

* * *

Kaoru would like to say that she did what she was told to do and very shortly exited her room feeling refreshed and with a sunny disposition and bounce to her step. She would like to say that but- 

-

Kaoru doesn't lie.

-

Kaoru did follow Tomoe's ultimatum but she emerged from her safe haven with a glowering expression accompanied with her slouching posture and the dragging of her feet. Because of her lost sleep Kaoru was holding a grudge against Tomoe and she made sure that everyone else knew about it as well.

-

Of course there's only the two of them stuck in the house, but it's the principle of the matter that counts.

-

The only light in this dismal day was the prospect of a home cooked meal awaiting her at the table. So imagine her disappointment and acute displeasure at finding no trace of food set before her in the kitchen.

-

Tomoe as if sensing Kaoru's mounting confusion looked up at her from behind the book she was reading that also hid a plate of saltine crackers which she was currently munching on. "It took you long enough." Tomoe plainly said to her not even bothering to offer an excuse or explanation for the obvious lack of Kaoru's breakfast.

-

"_Why?_" came Kaoru's tortured voice.

-

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," Tomoe chided her while she rose to carry her empty dish to the sink. "With my pregnancy so far along I thought that I would be through with all this morning sickness mess," She paused to place the newly washed plate on the drying rack and to wipe her hands on a dry washcloth. Turning back to Kaoru she gave her a meek smile, "but I guess I was mistaken."

-

Kaoru suppose that she should feel more sympathizing towards her because morning sickness is no joke and with Tomoe being almost seven months along she must feel as big as a house. Even so, it's hard to understanding on an empty stomach.

-

Kaoru inwardly sighed, deciding to let this one go. See, she can be considerate if the situation calls for it. "Fine then," Kaoru directed towards Tomoe, accepting her valid excuse, "since you're unable to make me anything," glancing pointedly at Tomoe's rounded stomach, "you can leave the kitchen to do…_whatever_ while I try to scrounge up a decent breakfast for myself, because frankly- I don't want to be eating my food while you're puking all over the place."

-

Saying that Kaoru crossed over to the refrigerator to see if there was something easy enough to cook, for although Kaoru prided herself on many talents

-

…cooking wasn't one of them.

-

Tomoe alarmed at seeing Kaoru with the intention to cook, hurriedly rushed over and slammed the fridge door shut. "Now Kaoru, I know that you are **_not_** planning to cook in **_my_** kitchen." Tomoe sternly stated to her.

-

"Why wouldn't I?" Kaoru asked warily as her sense of preservation kicked into overdrive- _Danger! Danger! Hormonal pregnant woman on a warpath! Proceed with caution!_

_-_

"Need I remind you that I just finished remodeling this kitchen just a month ago? And besides," added mockingly, "we both know anything you make couldn't possibly be edible."

-

"I've gotten better." Mumbled Kaoru, a little put off.

-

"I'm sure you have," Tomoe replied soothingly, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're not cooking anything in my kitchen."

-

"Well then how the hell am I supposed to eat?" Kaoru angrily asked, her hunger getting the better of her.

-

"Kaoru you're not going to starve." Tomoe pointed out to her, a bit vexed with her constant complaints.

-

"Then what you propose I do?" Was Kaoru's quick comback.

-

"You're a college graduate so think for yourself." But Tomoe, seeing that she would get no cooperation from the stubborn girl, decided to lend a suggestion, "Why not go to the Akabeko? Your friend Tae works there, right?"

-

"Yeah, but the food's free here." Mumbled Kaoru, unwilling to give up the fight just yet.

-

"Now don't go Sano on me." Tomoe teased.

-

"Don't you dare lump me in with that freeloader!" Bit back an offended Kaoru. Sure he was one of her best friends, but she wasn't too blind as to not notice his faults-

-

and there are many.

-

Knowing when to admit defeat, Kaoru backed down from the already lost battle. "Alright," was Kaoru's grudged agreement, "but can I at least borrow your car? Tae's place isn't in walking distance you know."

-

Even though she lost, she will not leave here without a victory.

-

"Sure thing," Tomoe relented, "The keys are on the counter."

-

Walking over to the counter, Kaoru located the set of keys and thumbed through them, trying to find the key that went with Tomoe's car. Not finding it but stumbling across something even more interesting, she lifted it to her eyes for further investigation.

-

"_Lovegety_…?" Kaoru real aloud the inscription on the odd gadget that she was looking at.

-

Tomoe's soft laugh stopped her from studying the strange device further. "It looks cute, doesn't it?" Tomoe asked her, smiling from her seat by the kitchen table.

-

"What is it?" Kaoru questioned softly, her hunger momentarily forgotten.

-

"Oh, it's just a matchmaking toy I bought." Tomoe answered as she walked over towards her. She fondly took it away from Kaoru, faintly smiling as she ran her fingertips over it.

-

"What does it do?" Kaoru prodded her. Why would she have this if she's already married and pregnant no less?

-

"Hmm?" Tomoe murmured distractedly before coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, well, you put in some information about yourself as well as your interests, likes, dislikes, and so on. And if there's another person who has a lovegety with data that is compatible with yours, then the alarms inside them will both sound off once you two are close enough."

-

"Okay…" Kaoru started off, more confused than before. "You're married to my brother so why do you even have one?"

-

Tomoe set the keys down and turned to face Kaoru. "It was too adorable to pass up and," she added in a dreamy tone, "it was on that day I met your brother- my husband. Besides," Tomoe continued offhandedly, "What's the chance of meeting someone with a lovegety that matches mine? No guy would be caught dead carrying something like this on them."

-

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "the probability of that happening is…"

-

"Slim to none." Tomoe confidently finished for her.

-

Kaoru picked up the keys again, her appetite now back in full force. "Hey Tomoe," she called out to her, "which key goes with your car?"

-

After picking up her discarded book that lied face down at the table Tomoe turned towards Kaoru in thought, "It's the light golden one and it should be next to the keychain with my name on it," she informed her after a moment's pause.

-

And sure enough hanging next to a small oval keychain that had Tomoe's name spelled out in English was a light golden key. "Thanks," Kaoru threw out at her as she left to head up to the guest room that she was staying in. If she wanted some chow at the Akabeko she'll need cash and it would be too much to hope for that Tomoe would lend her any.

-

Kaoru decided to pop back in the kitchen to tell Tomoe that she was heading out. Sticking her head into the kitchen she informed her sister-in-law of her departure, "Hey Tomoe, I'm leaving now and I'm might be got for awhile, ok?"

-

"Kaoru can you come in here for a minute?" Tomoe called out to her from her seat at the table.

-

Obligated, she stepped back into the kitchen, impatience causing her to fidget, "Can you make this quick? I'm really famished right now."

-

"Sure," Tomoe replied, closing the book that she had picked up again to read when Kaoru left, "Since you're leaving here I want you to go buy me a watermelon."

-

Tomoe groaned as she tried to stand up, one hand resting on her pregnant stomach and the other supporting her with the table. "Baby's hungry and I'm having a sudden craving for one," she said by way of explanation, softly grunting as the baby decided to physically voice out its hunger.

-

Kaoru stared as her in disbelief, "You want me to buy you a watermelon in the middle of **_winter_**?"

-

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Tomoe smugly shot at her.

-

"Tomoe where the hell am I suppose to buy a watermelon in the dead of winter!"

-

But Tomoe simply smiled as she breezed pass her to head upstairs.

-

-

-

-

"That's not my problem, now is it?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter one is now complete! Hopefully you all have enjoyed it and special thanks go out to shiroi-sama and mtgranola for checking it out as well as the 59 other people who checked it out. And if you guys have anything to say email or review, either is fine with me. After I update 'The Torture' (which seems to be a great hit by the way) I will be sure to put up another chapter for this one. The lovegety thing is real. It was a big hit in the late 90's especially in Japan. I got the idea from this story after seeing it in one of my sister's old yearbooks. You can google or yahoo to find out about it, but just to let you know I spruced up the info alittle to suit me. 


End file.
